Devices operating in, for example, a radio communications network, may be equipped with two or more antennas. Signals may not be transmitted and/or received on the two or more antennas of the device with, for example, identical data throughputs and/or powers. In other words, the two or more antennas of the device may exhibit differences (e.g. in data throughputs and/or transmit and/or receive powers). For example, the differences among the antennas may be a result of, for example, an object (e.g. a hand and/or a head of a human user) covering at least one antenna of the device. By way of another example, the differences among the antennas may be a result of, for example, the two or more antennas having different polarizations and/or alignments. Differences among the antennas may be exploited in order to, for example, increase data throughput of the device and/or to conserve battery consumption by the device and/or to optimize the use of network resources (e.g. time slot, frequency bandwidth, channel access code, etc.) in the radio communications network.